You are not alone
by OTH-FOQ
Summary: Little One-Shot, Katherine POV. Her feelings, mostly. Not exactly the same Katherine from the show. Centered on her... most human feelings, and vulnerability. Please read !


_Hi ! Here's a small one-shot about Katherine. I personnally think that her character is greater than great and that there is not enough stories about her on this website ! So write about her, people, there's so much to say ! ;)_

_I do not own TVD and everything that goes with the show. Yeah, that's sad. I'd love to see more Katherine/Elena dialogues. It's always incredible._

_So, read it and let me know what you think ! :)_

_Forgive the possible (numerous) mistakes please !_

* * *

Avoiding her was getting harder and harder every minute. She had been watching her for two months now, learning every little detail of her life. She wanted to know her. She needed to. Everything about that girl was incredible. Their resemblance was stunning. And the two men that had once loved her were now both in love with that girl. She knew she couldn't just walk in and act as if she had been gone for a week only. More than 145 years had passed since she last talked to Stefan & Damon Salvatore. She was aware of the fact that Damon had been looking for her over all these years. But she had done her best to stay away from him. He was in love with her, and she was not. However, she truly loved Stefan, the younger Salvatore brother.

Everything was different now. Stefan, _her_ Stefan, was dating that girl. Elena. And it could mean a lot of things. Was he dating her because she looked like her ? Or because she was her exact opposite, speaking of personality ? No way to know. She would have to ask. That meant to show herself. And even though she was dying to finally meet Elena, Katherine wasn't sure she was ready to confront the Salvatores. Too many time had gone by. Mystic Falls was still the same town. But the inhabitants clearly weren't.

Katherine had walked for an hour without really knowing where she was going. But she wasn't even a bit surprised when she realised that she was standing right in front of the Gilbert's house. Maybe it was the right moment. What was she supposed to do ? Just knock on the door hoping that Elena would be the one to open it ? Or rather waiting for her to come outside ? She knew she could not stay here, anybody could see her and she didn't want to be seen.

She walked back toward a big tree on the other side of the road and sat down. What would she say to Elena ? To Stefan, and Damon ? She was about to turn their lives upside down. A part of her wanted to kill Elena for stealing her boyfriend, yet she knew she would never do that. She had learnt a lot of things about the young girl and didn't have the heart to hurt her. And _that_ was the strangest thing. She was supposed to hate her. It would be so easy to get rid of her ! However, she was not planning to do that. Katherine didn't even want to hurt her family. To be completely honest with herself, she was just… jealous.

Jealous of the life Elena had. Of course she had lost her adoptive parents and that was sad, really. Katherine understood that better than anyone else. But Elena had a family, and loyal friends who would clearly do anything for her. She had Jenna and Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler. And of course, Damon and Stefan. Even John, or Alaric. She was not alone.

Katherine had been alone for more than a hundred years now. Since Stefan, back in 1864, she had never let anyone in. Never let her guard down. She was alive, yes, but inside she'd been dead since the day she killed herself with that rope. The only time that she had felt alive again was when she met the Salvatores. It didn't last. Ever since, she had only tried to survive.

Something powerful was pushing her toward the Gilbert's house. She needed to see Elena, to talk to her. To tell her not to be afraid of her, that she would never hurt her.

Suddenly, the door opened. Katherine stood up. It was Elena, saying goodbye to Bonnie. They were laughing together, and Katherine's heart tightened. It only reminded her that she had no friends. Pearl was dead because of her, and so was Anna. John was going to pay for that, someday. But right now, it was her chance and she could not let it go. She watched Elena walk with Bonnie for a while. Then the young witch stopped by a car and Katherine guessed it was hers. Bonnie kissed Elena on the cheek and opened the car's door.

It was now or never. The car quickly left and was soon out of sight. Katherine took a step forward. Elena was walking slowly, enjoying the silence of the night, her eyes staring to the ground. The vampire breathed heavily and, without any further hesitation, walked towards Elena.

The young girl, feeling a presence, looked up. And her eyes met… Well, hers. Except that it was not a mirror. It was someone that looked just like her. Someone she already knew even though it was their first encounter. A person she was supposed to fear, to run away from. But she was just paralysed, and barely managed to whisper :

"**Katherine."**

"**Hello, Elena."**

**

* * *

**

_I really hope you liked it ! Please feel free to review and tell me what you think !_

_OTH-FOQ_


End file.
